the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Ludicolo! Episode 44!
|image=44.jpg|Epnumber=44|airdate=14 Jan 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Jirachi|next=Darmanitan}} The Dex! Lucidolo! Episode 44! is the forty-fourth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Cipher Admin Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Carefree Pokémon, Ludicolo! It aired on January 14th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Ludicolo was introduced in Gen 3, and sports a unique typing of Water/Grass. * It evolves with a Water Stone from Lombre, a nocturnal trouble-making Pokémon. * Ludicolo is attracted to happiness and music. A good rhythm has the ability to stimulate its cells and make it powerful. * This seems to be some sort of trance. A trance is an altered state of perception which allows people to meditate or do things that they otherwise couldn't. * Trances can be caused by sweating, breathing exercises, and even dancing. * Ludicolo appears to be a mix of a duck and a pineapple. * It likely draws inspiration from Kappas (Mythical Japanese River Imps) and Colocynths (Desert plants that produce round, bitter fruits). * Ludicolo's name comes from the word "Ludic", meaning playful, and an anagram of "loco", which is "crazy" in Spanish. Colo could also come from "Colocynth". * Its Japanese name is "Runpappa", which roughly translates to happy drum beat. It also sounds like Kappa. * Ludicolo also has a huge Mexican influence. Pokémon That Wear Clothes * Ludicolo's "clothing" can give insight on its cultural influences. * The hat it wears resembles what English speakers call a "Sombrero". In Mexico however, that term is used for any brimmed hat. It seems most similar to a Sombrero-Charro. * Sombreros were designed to give shade to cowboys who wore them in sunny climates. The Sombrero-Charro however was designed for musicians to wear. * It also wears a Poncho, which actually predates Mexican culture and can be seen in the civilization of the Paracas. * Ludicolo appears to wear a Gaban Poncho, which is well known for its bright coloration. Battle Strategy ' Rain Team Sweeper ' * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Swift Swim * Nature: Timid (+Speed -Attack) * EVs: 252 SpA / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Hydro Pump ** Giga Drain ** Ice Beam ** Rain Dance * Setting up Rain Dance will double Ludicolo's Speed. Find an opportunity to use it, like an opponent switch. * Hydro Pump will deal huge damage with STAB plus the rain bonus. * Giga Drain will help heal you after setting up, and deals good STAB damage. * Ice Beam is excellent coverage against other Grass-types. * Use a Life Orb to help hit even harder. Giga Drain will heal off the HP taken by the item. 'Random Thoughts' * Holding a Damp Rock will increase rain by 3 turns. * Other Ability is Rain Dish; combine with Leftovers and Leech Seed. * Trade Rain Dance with Sunny Day. Easier for Synthesis and SolarBeam. Gallery 44.jpg Ludicolo Intro.JPG|Intro Ludicolo.JPG|Ludicolo Title Card Ludicolo Battle.JPG|Battle Set Ludicolo End.JPG|End Card Pokemon That Wear Clothes.png Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Ludicolo Category:Ludicolo Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that Wear Clothes Category:Life Orb Category:Swift Swim Category:Ice Beam Category:Rain Dance Category:Hydro Pump Category:Giga Drain Category:Damp Rock Category:Rain Dish Category:Leech Seed Category:Sunny Day Category:Solar Beam Category:Synthesis